


Unfinished Coffees

by leejinkissme



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejinkissme/pseuds/leejinkissme
Summary: Renjun always leaves a note and a cup of iced coffee on Jaemin's desk anonymously but as much as Jaemin loves iced coffee, he somehow never finishes it for some reason.





	Unfinished Coffees

Jaemin approached his desk, and saw an iced coffee and a piece of paper folded beside it, as usual. It’s been like this for the past few days. He arrives at school and an iced coffee with a cute note always waits for him patiently at his desk. He tried coming to the study hall earlier than usual just to try and catch whomever was doing this (he did it thrice!) but somehow, he never caught that person. It was like the culprit can predict the future. After some time, he just gave up and accepted the coffee.

He dropped his bag under the table and took a seat, grabbing the note and unfolding it carefully.

 _‘Always plan for world domination! Yeah!’_ the note read, making Jaemin chuckle softly to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

On the far end of the classroom, Renjun saw Jaemin chuckle at his note and reach for the iced coffee he got him.

He’s always admired Jaemin for always being such a hardworking and cheerful person. He always wonders how Jaemin can manage to stay at the top of the class and still have fun with his friends when Renjun himself struggles at meeting deadlines.

Renjun silently watched Jaemin highlight stuff on their thick history book, slouched over to reach the straw of his iced coffee which is currently between his lips as he occasionally takes a sip when he wasn’t chewing it.

Jaemin has this habit of chewing on straws, which Renjun would honestly find adorable if it wasn’t only for Jaemin never finishing the iced coffee. It was a little frustrating for Renjun to see the chewed up straw and half full cup of watered down coffee, because to be honest, it was a little expensive for Renjun but Jaemin loves that café’s iced coffees, that’s why he keeps buying it for him.

“If he doesn’t finish this one, I’m gonna flip my shit.” He said under his breath before opening his history book to study for the upcoming exam.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh man, it’s watered down again! I should really stop chewing straws.” Jaemin exclaimed, scratching his head. Renjun looked up and saw Jaemin flinging his bag onto his shoulders then proceeded on walking out of the classroom.

At the sight of the unfinished cup of coffee and chewed up straw, Renjun screamed internally and dropped his head on his book a bit too hard, causing a loud thump that made the other students in the room look at him, either weirdly or with concern.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin entered the classroom and he stopped in his tracks when he saw his desk. “Huh.” He breathed out, slowly approaching his desk. There was still a folded piece of paper and a cup on his desk but it wasn’t a cup of iced coffee anymore. “What is this person up to?” Jaemin asked no one in particular, taking the note into his hands and quickly unfolding it.

 _‘Seems like you like chewing straws more than drinking coffee. Straws are cheaper than the iced coffee so here you go! Have a nice day and enjoy the straws!’_ the note read.

Jaemin laughed out loud, earning him a couple of aggressive shushes from other students who are trying to study and focus. “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” He apologized, bowing to them and rubbing his hands together. “But to whomever gave me this cup of straws, thank you very much. I’m sorry I never finished the iced coffees. I’ll enjoy these straws like you told me too!” Jaemin giggled.

“Just shut up, dude! People are trying to study here.” A guy complained and Jaemin apologized to him once more before turning back to his desk and taking a seat.

 

Renjun witnessed the whole thing, and he couldn’t help but giggle softly. “I guess it wasn’t a dumb idea after all.” He whispered to himself with a big smile plastered on his face as he watched Jaemin take a straw and start chewing on it whilst flipping through his Biology book.


End file.
